Tangled Up In You
by anatomyofsloan
Summary: Mark Sloan is a 5th year Resident with zero tolerance. Lexie Grey is an intern with only one goal in mind. The constant rejection Mark receives from Addison and Lexie from Meredith, causes an unexpected bond between them. "Sometimes you just gotta do things and not care about the consequences. I mean, if not, it's just boring." Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So about a month ago I started to get into Grey's Anatomy and immediately fell in love with Mark and Lexie. I've recently finished season 8, and it left such a bitter taste in my mouth, I really wish they hadn't been killed off and they'd been given a better ending, really unfair in my point of view, they were such a perfect couple. I guess the only good thing is that they both left together, still doesn't make things easier though. Anyway I felt like writing a fanfic to help get over the loss of them. This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is encouraged as I'd like to improve my writing in any way possible.

Backstory:

Characters are also younger than in the show. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Jackson and April are all 2nd year residents, Lexie, and Sadie-(I put her in it bc I feel that Lexie doesn't really have any intern friends.) are interns, and Mark, Derek, Addison and Callie are all 5th year residents. I might include some more characters along the way but this is basically it for the moment. Oh and Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Sadie, Mark, Derek and Callie all live in a type of community house, (kinda like Meredith's house but bigger), which Lexie also ends up moving into.

P.S, sorry for the long-ass Authors Note but I felt it was necessary, if not, none of it will make sense.

I don't own any of the characters

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock going off shook up Meredith, waking her up from her rapidly ending dreams. She groaned. Her eyes immediately clamping shut and the ache in her body making her want to stay in bed. The repeating noise from her alarm hit her harder than usual. She rolled over immediately lifting her arm from under the cover. Throwing it around trying to shut off the impending intruder. The faint sound of coffee being ground, travelled around the house, declaring it was time to wake up. She lifted her head up checking the time. The clock read exactly 06:31. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Why she had to get up so early, even now that she wasn't an intern any more, was beyond her. She lifted the covers, threw her dressing gown on and made her way downstairs.

Her mind barely took notice of Alex scoffing down a burnt piece of toast and Cristina in the corner making much needed coffee. She opened the fridge door taking a quick scan of the contents inside, before closing it and settling for a badly made cup of coffee courtesy of Cristina. Even though this house consisted of various habitants, there was a deafening silence taking over, whether it was because everyone was utterly exhausted or because it was their first day of their 2nd year as residents, it was appreciated.

Unfortunately, the peaceful silence was quickly broken.

The sound of the doorbell being tapped repeatedly shook the three residents from their half-awake slumber.

"Damn. Who the hell is at the door this early in the morning? Don't you kids ever sleep." The drawl of the infamous 5th year resident, Mark Sloan, barely registered their minds when he threw the door open and someone came tumbling through.

"Woah, careful there Lassie. Bad enough you woke me up, no need knock me out as well, slow down."

"Is Grey here?" Was the only response given.

"Excuse me?" Mark barely had time to reply, before the blonde-haired girl completely pushed past him, taking way for the kitchen.

By the time he registered the shrieks coming from the kitchen, he realised he didn't actually care who she was as she was probably connected to one of the 2nd year residents he, unfortunately, had to share a house with.

"Mark? Are you coming back to bed?" He lifted his head to find a legs-up-to-her-chin blonde, on the stairway wearing one of his buttoned up shirts.

He squinted his eyes, trying to recollect what her name was. Not that it really mattered, all he knew was that she wasn't Addison, therefore he didn't care. He did need to get rid off her though. He put on his most charming smile and carefully worded his sentence.

"Look, erm, last night was great. Really. You were great, fantastic even." Not that he actually remembered any details of it, but it's always better to send them off with a compliment.

"But, I'm a busy guy. So if you could, just, let yourself out, that'd be great." He gave his best smirk, and with a flick of his wrist pointing towards the direction she needed to go, the girl got the hint, pouting slightly, before making her way upstairs to get her clothes.

He made his way to the kitchen just in time to witness a reunion between one of his room-mates, Meredith and the girl from before. He pushed past them. He picked up a mug and poured the coffee. Almost immediately regretting his decision.

"Doesn't anyone in this goddamn place know how to make a decent cup of coffee?" He accused the three residents who all took no notice of him whatsoever.

"Unbelievable." He scoffed. Before making his way out back upstairs.

* * *

"Death!" The blonde-haired girl wrapped her arms around a shell-shocked Meredith.

"Die? Sadie, what are you doing here?!" In disbelief at the girl in front of her.

"Where else would I start my intern year?" The rhetorical question stunned not only Meredith, but Cristina who just took notice of the squealing blonde. Dreading the worst. Happy, screechy people, were not her type of people. And neither were they Meredith's. Or so she thought.

"Are you being serious? Die, you could've warned me! A little preparation for this could've been helpful" Meredith chuckled softly, still not believing of the situation occurring. She rubbed her forehead, deciding that today was going to turn out _very _different to what she had originally planned. She reached over the counter to grab the pot of coffee, catching the eye of Cristina who looked bemused. Taking note that she'd most probably have to explain Sadie's existence to Cristina. That was something she was not looking forward to.

"It was a kind of.. Spur of the moment. You know me." She winked, before turning around and pulling at what looked like a suitcase.

Meredith nodded distractedly, before taking notice of what was happening in front of her.

"What's with the suit-" Immediately it hit Meredith. She could see exactly where this was going. And judging by the look Sadie had on her face, she was along the right lines.

"Well, since, I only just got here, and I am on intern wages, and, I spent all my money on moving here, I was hoping you'd have a spare room for an old friend?" As sheepish as she tried to look, she didn't feel any shamefulness in asking. It's not like Mer could turn her down and she knew it perfectly.

A deep breath came automatically as a response, before she answered.

"...Sure. Take the one two doors to the left, it's right across from mine." The answer clearly came out hesitant, but neither of them commented on it. Sadie took her suitcase upstairs and from the squeaking of the floorboards directly above her, she knew Sadie was already settling in. Much to her doubtful mind.

Minutes later though, she heard the sound of the front door close. Realising Sadie was intern and had to go do pre-rounds made Meredith feel a bit better. At least she didn't have to be at work so early any more.

The minute Meredith had downed her coffee she made her way upstairs, stumbling when she hit a broad chest.

* * *

"Wha-sorry. Wait, Derek?!" She looked up in disbelief at the face of her now _ex-boyfriend._ Even thinking that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Meredith." He nodded.

He tried to navigate himself around her, obviously not wanting a confrontation so early in the morning. She quickly shot down that wish of his.

"What are you doing here?!" She questioned almost accusingly.

She'd just been getting used to the idea of seeing Derek everyday, but not being with him, and seeing him now, walking around her house, half naked might she add, was kind of putting a kink in her plans.

"I live here." He stated simply, with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips

As if there was nothing out of the ordinary about that. Oh, yes. My ex-boyfriend Derek, now lives in the same house as me. After breaking up with me because his _wife_ came into town. Yep. Completely normal..

In the middle of her internal rant she saw him out the corner of her eye, discreetly walking around her.

"Derek. Stop."

He stopped and turned slightly.

Both of them quickly locked eyes, staring intensely at each other, neither breaking the eye-contact. Which caused them not to realise the figure that looked suspiciously a lot like Callie, taking present, and avoiding, the now, non-existent couple, and walking directly downstairs.

"What are you doing here? Seriously."

"I live here." He spread his arms out trying to emphasise his point.

"Yes, I got that. But. no- since when has this happened?!" She still couldn't believe what was going on.

"Mark told me. About the free bedroom, I decided to take him up on his offer and move in here." He scratched the back of his head, now only beginning to look sheepish.

"Look Meredith, if it'll cause problems, I'll move out. I just- I needed to move out of the trailer, I needed space. But if you really don't want me here, I'll move out. Okay?" His face began to take one of a kicked puppy. She wished so much that she didn't care and could just kick him out, but, she couldn't. After all, she knew what it was like to need space- Wait, hang on a second. Why would he need space? Space from Addison? But they only just got back together? What if-

"Meredith." He interrupted, clearly wanting an answer to his silent question.

"What? Right, no, it's fine, you can stay. Just- don't bring Addison round. At least when I'm here." She whispered the last part quietly. She wished it didn't hurt. It was a pathetic request. She knew. But she couldn't stand the thought of seeing them both together in her house.

His face looked understanding, almost wistful.

"Of course." With that, he turned away and walked downstairs.

It all sounded extremely bittersweet to her, if she was honest.

* * *

The conversation, or lack-off, downstairs wasn't any better.

By looking at them all, you wouldn't have guessed that they even knew each other. They all avoided eye-contact with each other, none of them making the effort to start any sort of conversation. Why they all lived together was baffling.

But if there was one who couldn't handle awkward silences, it was Callie.

"So.. 2nd year residents. How's that going for you all?"

Unfortunately, no-one was in the mood to reply. Leaving her question hanging, in now an even more, awkward silence.

"No? Right. Okay. Well, I mean. You all did good to get this far I guess. What happened with Stevens though? I mean she got through didn't she? Why would she leave?" Callie's curiosity clearly got the better of her.

"Who cares?" Alex scoffed.

"Right. Okay then..."

"Someone's clearly still bitter over Izzie leaving them." Cristina snidely added. Clearly in the mood to piss everyone off, as usual.

"Screw you Yang. You don't know what you're talking about." Alex spat out. He threw his plate in the sink and walked out. The sound of a door slamming was heard seconds later.

Cristina snorted.

"I guess I shouldn't have said anything." Sensing the touchy subject and lasting tension, Callie tried to think of a reason why she even tried to make conversation in the first place.

"Whatever." Cristina picked up her cup of coffee and bag.

"Mer! Come on, I'm leaving now."

The sound of the door closing and an engine revving being the only indication that they finally left.

"Remind me to never again make conversation with them." Callie scoffed

Derek chuckled softly before turning around and dumping the remainder of his coffee down the sink.

"Need a lift to work?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Derek nodded and headed upstairs. The faint sounds of Derek and Mark conversing was heard.

Soon the house was empty and the remaining residents left.

* * *

Lexie, as a person, had always been on time to everything. Being late to something just wasn't something she did. She was a perfectionist. She didn't mean to be. It's just who she was. So now that she was starting her intern year in SGMW she made sure to be earlier than needed to make sure she didn't mess up. It was her first day today. She was nervous as it was, but realising that today, she'd meet her half-sister for the first time. Her stomach did flips. Not the good kind either. Nausea was hitting her. She sat down on the benches in her locker room trying to calm down. Taking deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Repeated this exercise at least 10 times.

She felt a bit more stable now, so she got up and opened her locker and took a swig of her water bottle.

She couldn't help but start pacing. What if she hated her? What if she didn't want anything to do with her? Would she completely ignore her even as they worked in the same hospital or would she try to make her life a living hell? But. I mean, come on- she had to like her. They were family. You don't hate family. I mean, sure they didn't know each other. But, they shared the same dad, the same DNA. You couldn't just ignore that.

While she was in deep thought, contemplating this, the door to the locker room opened and shut. Loudly.

"Oh god. Sorry- you erm. You scared me." The girl in front of her just stared, quirking her eyebrows.

"I'm Lexie. Hi." She smiled awkwardly. Cringing internally. What the hell was wrong with her. Come on, she's on her way to becoming a surgeon. Surgeon's aren't awkward. She needs to snap out of this.

Two fingers clicking appeared in front of her, snapping her out of her personal pep talk.

"I was just saying, I'm Sadie." The girl gave her a small smile which in turn made Lexie feel a bit better.

"Right. Hi. You're an intern right?" Jesus. Did she really just say that?! Of course she's an intern you moron, why else would she be in the _intern locker room._

Fortunately the girl didn't take notice of her embarrassment and merely laughed.

"Yeah I am."

* * *

After leaving the locker room her and Sadie stayed close until they reached the nurses station where all the other interns were situated at.

"You're Alex. Right?" Lexie heard Sadie question one of the residents in this place. How did she already know the residents? Baffled, Lexie turned to scan the room looking for someone who might resemble her dad in anyway possible.

Distracted in searching for Meredith, she realised that Sadie had joined her side again not minutes later.

Smirking Sadie simply asked.

"So, do you reckon I've got a chance?" She winked.

"Um. Sorry? Chance wit-what?" Completely clueless, Lexie stared at her.

"With him." Sadie pointed at the resident she'd been chatting to before.

"The resident?!"

"Yeah." Sadie merely smiled and diverted her eyes back to Lexie before Alex caught her staring.

"Um. I don't know. I mean. He's a resident.. You don't even know him. It's a long shot I guess. And risky. Sleeping with your boss doesn't give you a good reputation. I mean- it's basically intern suicide." Lexie babbled. She cursed mentally. She needed to learn when to just stop.

"I live with him, so I guess that's a step forward right?"

"Oh and calm down. Sometimes you just gotta do things and not care about the consequences. I mean, if not it's just boring."

Lexie was quickly getting the impression that this girl didn't just come here to learn how to be a surgeon.

"You live with him?" Her eyes popped out. Confused, she stared at Sadie.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Death's letting me stay for a bit, and he lives there so. Yeah, I do live with him." She stated, almost proud.

"Oh right, wait- death? Who's death?"

"Oh, Meredith. I call her Death, she calls me Die. It's just a thing we have."

"Oh." Wait.

"Wait- Meredith, as in Meredith Grey?!" She stared at Sadie like a deer in the headlights.

"Yeah. You know her?" Sadie distractedly asked. Not really paying attention any more as she scanned the room full off doctors- hot, good-looking doctors.

"Yes. No. Yes. Kind of yes. Kind of no. No, not really. Not yet." Word vomit just spilled out her without intention, this babbling thing she did when she was nervous was getting ridiculous. How could she be a well respected surgeon if she couldn't even form a proper sentence without babbling.

"Uh huh." That caught Sadie's attention. But she didn't comment.

"I'm living with parents. Well my dad. Not my mum, because she's well- no actually nevermind."

Filling awkward silences was something Lexie Grey did NOT do. And this was why. I mean, why the hell did she just tell her first maybe-friend that she still lives with her dad? I mean, who does that?!

"Right,"

"Why?" Not judging, merely curious.

"I can't really afford anywhere else. So I don't know, I guess it's easier. It would be cool to have my own place though."

To this, Sadie smiled in understanding. Before their attention got directed back to the residents who were now picking their interns. Hopefully the rest of the day would go smoothly. And if Lexie was really praying, hopefully she'd get Meredith as her resident and maybe build a relationship with her. Hopefully.

* * *

I know this first chapter didn't have any Slexie but I just had to introduce all the characters. I didn't actually intend this chapter to go like this but idk. I wasn't planning on really having any MerDer scenes but they fit in nicely so I figured why not. Next chapter Lexie will meet both Meredith and Mark. But do bare in mind that Lexie's main priority is having a sister-relationship with Meredith and Mark is still pining over Addison- who will be introduced in the next chapter. Don't worry though this fanfic is focused around Slexie and they will be endgame. Hope people liked this chapter, it took me some time to write it, but idk when my next chapter will be up since I'm busy with exam preparations and such.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and such. I actually had some free time today so I figured I'd write another chapter. I've written more than this but I felt like it should be separated into different chapters. Hope you guys like this one. **

**Onto Chapter 2.**

* * *

The groups of interns now dispersed with their new residents. Eager to learn something today. Lexie stood separate from the big herd. Still conscious of her new mission, find Meredith Grey.

"Hey. Who you stuck with then?" Sadie's voice rang out behind her.

"Um, Cristin- Dr. Yang. You?" She cursed her lack of professionalism.

Sadie winced.

"That's tough,"

"I got lucky." Puckering her now glossed lips, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lexie frowned, confused.

"Tut. Karev." As if stating the obvious.

"Oh, _oh_,"

Sadie winked back at her before saying goodbye and following her resident down to the pit.

"You. Brown hair, perky. What's your name?"

Realising she was being talked to, by her resident nonetheless. She replied quickly.

"Lexie," Seeing her resident wasn't satisfied with her answer, Lexie quickly amended her error.

"Grey."

Cristina quirked her eyebrows, probably at hearing the familiar last name. Before dismissing it completely and ordering Lexie to follow her down to the pit.

Never before had Lexie imagined the pit to be this chaotic. People were pushing beds around with screaming patients. Sentences with valuable information were being screamed. Several phones were going off. It was a mess. Weirdly though, it didn't put Lexie off her job. It made her want to help. Without realising she'd been stood like a sitting duck in the middle of the room for several moments. A broad chest smashed into her, knocking her off her feet.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU MORON. Jesus Christ!" The voice attached to that chest screamed at her.

"Grey, get out of the way and come over here." The faint sounds of her resident spewing commands at her registered in her mind. She picked herself up and joined her group of fellow interns.

Hours later, the pit seemed to have calmed down a bit, the tension dissolving.

She heard the sounds of a machine beeping furiously. She followed the noise, reaching the patient who was not but five feet away from her.

"Get me a crash cart." It barely registered in her mind that this was her first day and this isn't what she should be doing, not to mention she didn't _know_ what she was doing.

For a moment, a sense of deja-vu hit her, when a familiar voice repeated the same words from before.

"Move out of the way, you don't know what you're doing."

She took three steps back, letting, who she guessed was a resident, take over. What seemed like minutes, but was only seconds later, the beeping stopped and the resident in front of her stared straight at her.

"You again." Blunt must be his way of speaking, she guessed.

"Um." Feeling like a small child being scolded for unknown purposes.

"Look, I get you're an intern, and interns are morons, but you'd be a lot more helpful if you moved out the way and let the real doctors work. Yeah?" He smirked, throwing a patronizing glance at her before moving on and walking towards a different patient.

Apparently arrogance was all this man seemed to possess. That, and horrible manners. It hit her, seconds later, that he was the guy attached to the chest that knocked her over before. The fact that he was extremely easy on the eyes helped fuel her anger even more.

"Don't take notice of what he said. He hates all interns, you're nothing special." A dark haired girl appeared next to her, analysing the chart of the patient in front of her.

_'nothing special'_ clearly this surgeon lacked comforting skills.

"Um, right. Okay." Unsure of how to proceed with this conversation

The girl merely chuckled, looking her up and down a couple of times.

"His names Mark Sloan by the way. In case you wanna avoid pissing him off further, it'd help you knowing his name," She spoke, before adding to her statement.

"I'm Callie, Callie Torres."

Lexie nodded, taking note of this.

"Lexie, Grey."

"Grey? Hm," Clearly, she was familiar with her half-sister too. Apparently everyone in this hospital was. Apart from her, _of course_.

"Got enough of that around here." Obviously referring to her last name.

"Ha, wait- what?" Utterly confused could explain Lexie right now.

"Ah, nothing," She flicked through a few pages of the chart before closing it and setting it down.

"Future reference. Don't just stand there, do something. There's nothing more irritating than an intern who just stands there, because in case you hadn't noticed, space isn't something we're privileged with in the pit. So using it up by just standing there, is not helpful." She gave Lexie a small smile before walking away.

Lexie nodded to herself. Catching the eye of her resident she decided it was best to stay close to her.

* * *

Mark walked up to the nurses station after finishing up down at the pit. It was a stressful day today. Bunch of idiot interns didn't help. He sighed, rubbing his face. Wishing for this day to just finish.

As he looked up, he caught a brief view of a certain red-head. Deciding his day had a possibility of getting better if this conversation went well, he followed her footsteps, watching her go into the supply closet. Perfect. He smirked, looked both ways for any onlooking witnesses, before he entered.

"Chances of this huh." The smugness in his voice making it quite clear this wasn't a coincidence.

She sighed. Already not looking forward to this conversation that was about to happen. She turned around to face him, the displeasure of seeing him clearly shown on her face.

"Mark."

"Addison." Smirk still in place.

"What are you doing?" She sighed.

"I'm looking for supplies, that what's you do in a supply closet. Isn't it?" He mocked.

She, however, was not in the mood to be mocked. Especially not by him.

"Don't be charming." She clicked her tongue, not having any of it.

"Someone's not in the mood today I see. Is it because, perhaps, you found out that your oh-so-perfect _husband_ is sleeping in the same house as his favourite mistress?" The word 'husband' coming out so bitterly from his mouth. Not even bothering to skirt around the subject.

The minute her face dropped he knew he was right on target. Bulls-eye. Blunt and to the point was how Mark preferred to deal with things.

She merely sighed at this. She was tired. Tired of seeing him everyday. Tired of being reminded of her mistake everyday. Tired of the way things turned out. Tired of the fact that she can't ignore Mark, because he's always _there_. Tired of the fact that her life may never go back to being the same as it used to be.

"You're an ass." Almost spitting the words at him.

"Call me what you want. We both know that doesn't hide the fact that Derek's in love with _her_. Not you. Not any more, anyway." His face was now completely void of any emotion.

He was beginning to get pissed off though. He was like a lovesick puppy with her. He moved to Seattle for her and she throws it back in his face. Pining after Derek like that. He hated his best friend at times. So he did what he always does. Lashes out. If he has to be miserable, then so does everyone else.

"Hurts doesn't it? The fact that, as you're trying to fix your marriage. He's sleeping next door to Meredith? Who knows what they'll get up?" He taunted. He knew he was pushing it, going over the line. But he couldn't stop

"You broke his trust. Slept with someone else. He's never going to forgive you. Yeah, he'll stay and try to make it work for a month, maybe two. Because he's a good guy. But it won't work. Because he'll still be in love with her and you'll be the bitch who cheated on him. So he'll eventually go crawling back to her, and she'll end up forgiving him. And you'll have to watch them, watch them be togeth-"

"STOP! Just, stop Mark. Okay. You think I don't know this? I do. I know this perfectly. But he's my husband and I love him, so I have to try. I _need_ to try. So just stop." He could tell he'd gone too far. From the broken look in her eyes. The stress showing on her face. He wish he could say he regretted saying all that, but he didn't. He wanted her to feel the pain he felt when she left him.

The silence stretched on for several moments before she broke it.

"You should be thankful Mark."

"Thankful?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah. He knows I cheated on him because I told him. He doesn't know who with. If I suddenly let slip it was with you, he'd never speak to you again. You'd lose him forever too. He's the only person you have Mark. What would you do without him?" Her voice full of strong and full of certainty. No longer shaky. Almost taunting him.

"You dare-" His face dropped. His voice hostile.

He couldn't lose Derek. Losing Addison was bad enough, but Derek. Not Derek. Not his brother.

"I won't. Just because I know it'd make it harder for him to forgive me if he knew I cheated on him with his best friend. But the next time you decide to be unnecessarily cruel, just remember Mark, you're the lucky one here." Her face taking a hard look.

Was he? Because he didn't feel like it..

With that, she grabbed the supplies she'd left on the side and brushed past him. Slamming the door behind her.

The broken look on Marks face not changing. He closed his eyes. Resting the back of his head on the door. Sighing deeply. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lexie was so engaged with pushing her salad around her plate that she didn't notice the seat next to her become occupied.

"Hey."

"What? Oh hey, hi, I didn't realise you were there." Lexie set her fork down, focusing on the person in front of her.

Sadie rolled her eyes. Even after only knowing the girl for a day, she was used to her strange behaviour by now

"So, how's your day been? Anyone drop dead yet?"

Lexie's eyes widening at her blunt question, automatically looking around to see if anyone else had overheard.

"Wha- no. No, of course not. Why would you even ask that?" Sadie merely shrugged at her question.

Lexie turned back to her food, before answering her previous question.

"It's, it's been okay, by the way. I mean, I did have an encounter with that Mar- Dr Sloan, he was probably about as rude as they get, but, apart from that it's- I couldn't complain I guess. You?"

Sadie considered her answer for a moment.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk to much?" She teased slightly.

"And it's been okay. Not as much blood and gore as I thought, sorta dull. But at least I had someone to take my boredom away." She winked.

Lexie rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. Dropping her head to concentrate on her food.

"Death. Over here!" Sadie shouted from her seat.

"Die." Despite the contrast of the word, it came out with as an endearment.

"Sit." Sadie commanded not leaving room for an argument.

Meredith merely smiled at the blonde, before noticing the person sat next to her friend, eyeing her slightly.

Sadie took notice of this. Realising she hadn't introduced them too each other.

"Death, this is Lexie, Lexie this is Meredith."

Lexie only now lifting her head, realising who the girl Sadie had been talking to was. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey, you're an intern right?" Small talk wasn't Meredith's forte but this girl looked scared, and she remembered what it was like being an intern.

"Wha, what? Intern? Yes that is what I am- I'm an intern, yup. Like, like Sadie." Laughing awkwardly, Lexie gave a side-ward glance to find Sadie staring at her in confusion. She hid her face behind her hair, hoping the ground would swallow her whole now.

Meredith laughed softly before nodding. "Okay."

The sound of a tray colliding with the table knocked Lexie out of her shell shock. She sat there, staring at Meredith, intently. Almost as if she was trying to unlock a puzzle. If Meredith noticed this, she definitely didn't comment.

Lexie couldn't believe it. For weeks, months even. She'd been waiting for this moment. The moment that she'd finally meet her half-sister. And now that she had, she didn't even know what to say. Her brain barely registering her and Sadie's conversation. She couldn't handle it, so she said the first thing that came to her head.

"Thatcher Grey." Lexie gulped. Her eyes widening. What the hell was she doing?!

They both turned and stared at her. Meredith pausing mid-conversation. Her eyebrows quirked. She stared at Lexie, befuddled.

"Sorry?" Chuckling in confusion. Meredith's eyes flickering between Sadie and Lexie, silently asking Sadie what just happened. Sadie looked just as confused.

"Um, Thatcher Grey. He's, he's your dad right?" Lexie's voice cracking.

Meredith briefly looked at Sadie before answering.

"Yes?" Meredith tilted her head. Raising her eyebrows.

"Me too," Lexie replied instantly.

Meredith frowned.

"He's, um. He's my dad too. See I'm Lexie. _Grey_. Which I guess makes us half-sisters. Well not I guess, because I know it does. I just, I don't know. God. I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out."

"..But God! Does that feel good to finally let it out. I've been waiting so long to meet you and tell you. I, I just, it's good to finally tell someone, well tell you. I, I, yeah." Lexie looked up to find an alarming look on Meredith's face. She quickly realised how bad she just handled this situation. She looked to her right, hoping, silently begging, Sadie could say something that would help. The girl looked baffled. She laughed awkwardly. Oh god. Why did she just do that to herself. She silently but desperately prayed to the heavens above that her pager would go off. Something to just take her away from this situation. Anything!

"I, um. I've got a, a surgery, I need to, um, get too. Sadie, I'll erm, I'll speak to you later okay." With that she got up and rushed out the canteen not looking back once.

If she had, she would've seen the broken look on Lexie's face.

* * *

"Mark."

He groaned. Couldn't a guy just be left alone for more than 10 minutes. He tries hiding himself in on-call rooms, yet people still manage to find him. Unbelievable.

"What?" He growled. Covering his face with a pillow.

"Move up."

"What?" Taking the pillow off his face, now realising it was Callie at the door.

"Move up, I wanna lie down."

He sighed heavily, clear he wasn't happy in being disturbed. She lay down next to him, staring at his back.

"Mark."

"Mark." She tried again.

No reply.

She nudged him.

He turned around to face her. Huffing.

"What?"

"Wanna have sex?" No emotion behind this. Just a plain, simple question. It was spoke in the way you would ask someone what they were having for dinner tonight.

He stared at her for a couple of moments. Pursing his lips. Before sighing.

"Sure. But I'm pretty tired right now, so if you just wanna hop on and do all the work then be my guest." He sat up, ready to pull his top off.

"Wait." He turned around to see her biting the inside of her cheek. Clearly in distress.

He sensed she had come in here to talk not to actually have sex. He sat back down, crossing his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, well." She sighed before carrying on.

"I still don't get it. Why, I mean, why would she leave? Without saying goodbye? She left me, confused. I mean, it was going great and then she left. Just like that! And now I don't even know what to do, I don't know if I'm even a lesbian. I'm, I'm just so confused Mark. Tell me what to do." She pleaded.

Ah, so she came in here to talk about her past lover, Erica. She'd clearly been bottling this up for some time. He sighed, turning on his side to face her.

"Callie. You had sex with a woman. And enjoyed it. Now that might not make you necessarily gay, but it definitely makes you at least bi. My advice? Go to some chick bar, hook up with a random girl and see if you still like that. Then we can deal with the rest another day." He nodded with certainty.

"Now, if that's all, can you please get the hell out. I haven't slept in days and I haven't had good sex in weeks. If that's not enough to put a man in a bad mood, I don't know what is." Already turning on his side to face the wall, closing his eyes.

Still feeling her presence behind him, he could literally feel the wheels turning in her head, and could practically hear her nibbling her lip. He tried to ignore it though.

"How about we go to Joe's later? Get a drink? I need to get trashed." She suggested. Clearly not content with his answer to her problems.

Thinking about it, getting a drink wouldn't be so bad. Beats going home. Alone. To a bottle of scotch and spending the night thinking about Addison.

"Fine. Now leave."

"Okay, okay, I'm going,"

"See you at 9."

"See you at 9." Ending the conversation. Door closing. Finally, time to sleep. That was, before he heard his pager go off. 911. He groaned. Internally cursing everyone for their lack of good timing. Tonight couldn't come fast enough. He need a strong drink and he needed one now.

* * *

**So Mark and Lexie have had a brief introduction, I promise in the next chapter there will be more scenes. This was more of a filler chapter but it was necessary. Also, Lexie told Meredith! There will be more of a confrontation in the next chapter. **

**And for anyone worried about the whole Mark/Addison thing. Don't be, I promise Mark and Lexie will end up together. However don't expect Mark to suddenly forget about Addison and move on to Lexie, he needs time. Also I've always liked the idea of Lexie being jealous and I feel like Addison is the only woman she could possibly be jealous of, considering Mark loved her at one point. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry that I've taken so long to upload this but urgh I spent months not even being able to think of anything to write and then I didn't like the way it was going so long story short, I don't really like this chapter, I literally kept trying to think of other scenes to write and make it go a different way but I'd already written half of it and didn't feel like re-writing the whole chapter, so I'm sorry if you guys don't like this chapter. **

**This was actually going to be a very long chapter but I split it into two because it was just getting too long winded, so now it's kinda short but I'll be uploading chapter 4 very soon because it's mostly all written, so, woo.**

**Oh and I know next to nothing about medicine/burns/third degree burns/etc so if I have got anything wrong then I'm sorry but I just got this of random webpages!**

**_Lord-of-the-Dance-is-She: Thank you and yeah Hahn did leave in season 5 or whatever, but for all intents and purposes in this story, she's already left. It's mainly because I wanted Callie to already be at the stage where she realises she likes women. I'm not really following the timeline of the show (when people left/came etc) because for me it'd just be really complicated and wouldn't fit in with this story. Burke doesn't actually appear in this fic so he won't be mentioned by in timeline with the show, then yeah that would be right. I apologise if this doesn't make sense, by the way, in my head it's a lot clearer. :)_**

**_ashmo2000: Actually in the show, when Lexie tells Meredith she's her sister, it isn't really that private either it's at the hospital and in front of people as well, so I don't know I just went with it, and I feel like Lexie's the type of person who when she thinks about stuff a lot, she ends up blurting it out, so I don't know, for me it just seemed right. But I do see where you're coming from. Also I never actually stated Callie's a lesbian, she's a bit unsure at the moment, as she was in the show as well. And again, Meredith didn't actually get over what Thatched did to her for several seasons, so to me it'd make sense that in this story she wouldn't either. I don't mean any of this to be horrible by the way, it's just what I think, I get where you're coming from though, because when I was watching the show I had the same thoughts but I'm trying not to make my characters OOC so I figured this would be the way to do it. _**

**I really appreciated all the reviews though and everyone who's favourited/followed this story, thank you :)**

* * *

"Someone paged me?" Mark sighed, closing the door behind him to shut out the noise from the chaos outside in the pit.

"Dr Sloan! Yes it was me, I, I paged you. This patient just came through he's got some third degree burns..." Lexie nervously answered, as she squirmed under his intense stare.

Mark cursed under his breath. Dragging a hand over his face, he shook his head, almost to motivate himself into 'work mode'.

This was not his day.

He clapped his hands together, and rubbed them, "Okay, let's see what we've got then."

He walked over to the patient and sat on the stool near by. Clear sounds of discomfort came from the patient.

"I'm Dr Sloan, I'm here to help you. Don't worry I'm practically the best, so you'll be out of pain soon. Okay?"

Mark waited for some type of confirmation from the patient before starting. The patient nodded.

Mark turned his head to the left to face the intern that was stood by the door, "Okay, you. I need some IV fluids, anti-septic cream and some dressing."

Realising Lexie was being spoken to, she lifted her head up, before nodding and leaving the room to find the requested items.

"Okay, I'm going to assess the burn now, I just need to take a quick look and see how bad it is. I need you to stay calm okay?"

The patient nodded, whimpers still spilling from his mouth. Mark began assessing the burns. The door opened behind him.

He stopped looking at the burns momentarily, as Lexie handed him the dressing and anti-septic, which he placed on the surface behind him, while she connected the IV to the patient.

"Let's make this easier, what's your name?" He addressed the teenager in front of him.

However, the patient was in too much pain to answer, his mind was focused on the burns that were all over the majority of his right arm and leg. His face twisting in discomfort. He shook his head.

"Jack Rodgers." Lexie piped in.

Mark swung round to face her, "What?" The corner of his upper lip lifting in confusion.

"That-that's his name. Jack Rodgers. He's, uh, 17, and his parents have been notified and they're on their way here." She informed him, turning her head towards the patient at the last moment, to make sure he knew that his parents would be here soon.

"Right, okay, uh," His eyes drifted between the intern and patient. He coughed, "Well Jack, I'm going to start cleaning the burns now on your right leg, and Dr, uh..." He drifted off, signalling for her to jump in.

"..Grey." She cut in.

If he seemed shocked by her second name, he didn't show it. He merely nodded and continued, "Dr Grey here will clean the burns on your arm, so we can get this over and done with in the shortest of time, that okay with you?" He faced the patient once more.

The teenager nodded.

Mark got up from the stool and turned around to get the anti-septic cream, grabbing Lexie's arm to pull her close to him. He whispered, "Look, uh see if you can distract the kid, you know take his mind of the pain." He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes flickering between the items in his hand and her face.

"Uh, yeah-yes sure, of course." She gave a short smile, before turning around to the patient.

While he worked on cleaning the burns, he caught a few sentences between the patient and his intern, although he couldn't distinguish what she was actually saying to him, whatever it was, it was distracting the patient, so it was good enough for him.

After the burns were cleaned, Mark began to carefully put the dressing on them.

"I should go see if his parents are here yet." Though it seemed like a statement, there was an underlining question to it. Her eyes on Mark as she waited for his reply.

"Yeah go do that." He answered without looking up, as he carried on with his work, taking extra care to make sure the dressing didn't get caught on the burns.

Lexie gave the teenager a sincere smile, before heading out the door, although, not before hearing Mark's words to the patient, "You did good kid."

She smiled to herself, he didn't seem as much of a jerk as she thought he was when she first bumped into him today, and bare in mind, the operative word being 'bumped'.

* * *

Once the parents entered the room to see their son, Mark explained the situation, stating how he's fine now, the burns have been cleaned and dressed. He then walked out, leaving them alone with the boy for a few minutes.

As he went to walk towards the counter, to fill in his charts, Lexie appeared next to him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Her eyebrows knitted together, a look of worry etching onto her face.

He smirked, clearly if she was worried by some easily-fixed burns, then she was new, young and naive. "He's gonna be just fine." Not even bothering to look up at her, as he completed the chart in front of him.

He placed the chart back where he found it, and looked up at her. He didn't normally let interns help him with any of his patients- scratch that, he _never_ let interns even speak to the patients. But this time he just wanted to get it over and done with quickly, plus she didn't seem _too_ incompetent. There was something about her that he couldn't quite place. His eyes squinted slightly as he studied her. Her face was currently a picture of worry, her teeth were basically ripping apart her bottom lip, her eyes flickering between all the patients down at the pit. He remembered something he found peculiar before,

"Your second name's Grey." He stated.

Her neck twisted back to look at him, "Uh, yeah, Lexie Grey." Her eyebrows lifting slightly, as she wondered the purposed behind his statement.

His face remained impassive, except for the slight twitch in the corner of his lips. For a second she thought he was ignoring her. She ducked her head down and was about to walk away, clearly no point in just standing there, when she heard his raspy voice.

"You know, for an intern you did okay in there," His head tilting towards the room they were previously in. It wasn't often he gave out compliments to interns but she handled it decently well.

Remembering the comment Dr Torres made before, "_He hates all interns, you're nothing special"_. She didn't take his compliment lightly.

A small smile broke out on her face, she was never any good at hiding her emotions, "Thank you Dr Sloan."

He nodded, his eyebrows furrowing, almost as if he's just realised that he's actually speaking to an intern.

With that, he turned around and walked away.

Lexie stood there, almost in shock. Her mind going over the past half an hour, _did that seriously happen?_

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

As Lexie went to go find her resident, who she hadn't seen basically all day, she ran into a familiar blonde.

"Lexie. Hey,"

"Sadie.." She didn't know how to react right now, Sadie had been there to witness her embarrassing moment with Meredith.

Sadie tilted her head, her eyes filling with sympathy, a small smile appeared on her face, "How are you? You know after this morning... You know, with Meredi-"

"I'm fine, no it's great. Nothing to worry about." She cut in sharply, no need for reminders.

Sadie nodded, clearly getting the hint to drop it, "Good. Well, hey my residents ditched me so you wanna go sit somewhere?" She asked.

"Um, won't we get into trouble? It's our first day.." Lexie replied, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Who cares? It's not like anyone will notice." Her accent seeping through into her words, heavily.

Lexie knew she should just go find her resident, especially since it's Dr. Yang, she heard she's not someone you wanna get on the wrong side of, but today had been full of ups and downs, she deserved a breather.

* * *

"Yeah, okay, come on. Let's see if we can find an empty space." Lexie agreed.

"Derek!" Mark called out as he saw his best friend at the end of the corridor looking over a chart.

Derek looked up at the sound of his name, "Mark, what's up?" He walked up to him, placing the chart at the nurses station.

"So I just had a burn patient, and you'll never guess what intern I got." A smirk appearing on his face.

Derek lifted his eyebrows, urging Mark to carry on.

"A Dr _Grey_."

Derek shook his head, a small chuckle slipping through his lips, "Meredith's not an intern Mark, she's a resident. So if that was some type of dig or joke, then it made no sense."

"Dr. _Lexie_ _Grey_." A knowing smile reached Mark's face, his eyebrow arched.

"Wait, what?" He frowned, facing him, then continued, "Actually you know what, whatever you're thinking, stop. Don't try to stir anything up, it's probably just be a coincidence, Grey's a common second name,"

"...Plus Meredith doesn't have any sisters." Her carried on.

A snort came from a nurse typing away on a computer next to them.

Mark looked on, intrigued, "What do you know?" He directed his question to the nurse.

The nurse looked surprised at being included, before a small smirk graced her face.

"Well—"

Derek rolled his eyes, with a groan, "Mark Sloan you are such a bad gossip, it's unbelievable." Shaking his head at Mark's antics.

Mark merely waved his hand to dismiss Derek's comment. He nodded at the nurse to carry on.

"As I was saying," Her eyes flickering to Derek to see if he was going to cut in again, when she saw no movement or hint of objection, she carried on, "...Apparently today, in the canteen, one of our nurses overheard Lexie telling Meredith they have the same dad—Thatcher, I think it was? Anyway, then apparently Meredith just got up and basically _ran _out of the canteen, I mean, I don't know if that's true or not, but that's what's going round." An almost pleased look, appeared on her face.

Mark's eyebrows shot up. Even that seemed to have caught Derek's attention.

The nurse went back to typing, and that seemed to snap Derek out of his thoughts. Meredith wasn't his concern any more, she couldn't be.

He suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, have you spoken to Addison lately?" A puzzled look on his face.

"Addison, no why?" Mark lied.

The previous conversation now completely forgotten, as the person who took refuge in his head, was brought up. A slight feeling of guilt hit him as he realised the last time he spoke to her was actually this morning as he tried to convince her to leave Derek for him. Fuck, he was a terrible friend.

"I haven't seen her all day, so I went up to Richard's office to ask if he's seen her, he said she came in for half the day and then left." His eyebrows furrowing, confusion clear on his face.

Mark studied Derek's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, "Weird.."

"Yeah," He shook his head, "Anyway, I gotta go check on a patient, I'll catch up with you later."

Mark nodded, before heading the opposite way to check on his own patients.

* * *

As they finally found an empty hallway at the back of the hospital, Lexie and Sadie promptly moved to sit on the floor.

As Lexie was currently focused on picking loose threads of the sleeve of her scrub shirt. Sadie tried to think of a good conversation starter, she needed some friends in this place, none of Meredith's seemed very accepting, so this was the only choice she had left. Plus Lexie didn't seem like a bad person.

"So, before, you mentioned you live with your parents, or your dad or whatever?"

Her voice snapped Lexie out of her stupor, "What?" She stuttered, surprised at the topic of conversation.

Sadie repeated herself.

"Oh, yeah, well it's only because I can't really afford anything else, I mean once I start earning some money I'll probably move out." She replied.

Sadie nodded.

"I'd hate to still be living with my parents." She stated, not meaning any offence by it.

Lexie shrugged, "It's not the most... Ideal situation, but it's all I've got right now so,"

"Why don't you share an apartment with a friend?"

"Um, I don't know if you've noticed but I don't really have any friends." She looked at Sadie questioningly.

Sadie noticed the sad undertone to that statement, and she felt sympathy for her, after all, she was familiar with the concept of not having many friends.

"Oh.. Well we're friends right?"

Lexie's head shot up, "Uh, yeah, of course, I mean, why not." She stuttered, surprised.

Sadie smiled genuinely, and without thinking of who she was actually speaking to, she impulsively blurted, "You know, there's a spare bedroom where I'm staying, as long as you can pay rent, I'm sure you can move in."

"Really? Yeah, sure, that would be, well it'd be good- wait, are you sure? Don't you live with Meredith? I mean, she didn't really seem _that_ happy when I told her she was my sister today, are you sure it'd be okay?" Her fingers fiddling around, a nervous habit she unconsciously had.

As Sadie realised the mistake she'd made, her eyes widened, she quickly tried to think of a way to rectify it. Meredith wouldn't be happy once she realised what Sadie had done.

But, as she looked up at Lexie's hopeful face, she groaned internally, there wasn't much she could do now, and it's not like Meredith would mind that much, she thought so anyway. In the end she just shrugged, "It'll be fine, seriously. She probably just needs some time to get used to the idea of having a sister. Don't worry."

Lexie bit her lip, a bit unsure. Before smiling and nodding.

* * *

**I know not a lot really happened in this chapter but it's basically just a build up. The next one will be more interesting. Also... Mark and Lexie actually had a scene together in this one! **

**Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked this anyway, and please drop a review to tell me what you think!**

**oh and follow me on tumblr: anatomyofsloan . tumblr . com**


End file.
